Bakat
by Ai Cute
Summary: Tiap kita memiliki bakat masing-masing. Tergantung diri kita, mampu menggalinya, memolesnya, dan mengembangkannya ataukah tidak. Berikut ini beberapa bakat Naruto dalam manga Naruto, yang berhasil diketahui Hinata dari hasil mematai-matainya selama bertahun-tahun. One shoot. Canon.


Bakat Naruto

Summary : Tiap kita memiliki bakat masing-masing. Tergantung diri kita, mampu menggalinya, memolesnya, dan mengembangkannya ataukah tidak. Berikut ini beberapa bakat Naruto dalam manga Naruto, yang berhasil diketahui Hinata dari hasil mematai-matainya selama bertahun-tahun. One shoot. Canon.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : Male_Naru, sedikit bashing penduduk Konoha, OOC_Iruka, dan gaje, Canon.

Pair : NaruHina just friend

Author Note :

Ini pertama kalinya, Ai bikin cerita canon. Biasanya kan Au dengan setting modern baik di Jepangnya maupun di Indonesia atau gado-gado. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Jangan pernah menyerah**

 **Dan jangan pernah berfikir jadi pecundang**

 **Karena...**

 **Tiap diri kita adalah istimewa**

 **Yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini**

 **Tiap diri kita ada ...BAKAT...**

 **Yang bisa kita gali, poles, dan kembangkan**

 **Hingga kita jadi Istimewa**

 **Seperti ulat yang bermetamorfosis jadi kupu-kupu**

 **Setting setelah Penyerangan Pain ke Konoha dan sebelum pertemuan kelima kage**

Kalau ada yang nanya, "Diantara anggota Rokie 12, mana yang kau sukai?" Para kunoichi pasti sepakat menjawab, "Sasuke Uchiha." Tapi, Hinata lain. Jika ia menjawab, "Na-Naruto-kun," dengan pipi merona tertunduk malu dan cara bicara yang agak gagap.

"WHY ?" teriak para kunoichi kompak.

"Ada banyak alasan. Menurutku, Naruto-kun is the best," jawab Hinata yakin 100%.

Teman-teman kunoichinya melihat Hinata dengan pandangan skeptis bahkan mungkin gila. Kenapa harus Naruto yang Hinata sukai? Diantara shinobi cowok, kenapa pria pirang dengan muka bodohnya yang membuat Hinata tergila-gila setengah mati? Ini Naruto lho Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan ke-Dobe-annya.

Naruto kan udahlah tampangnya bego otaknya juga oon. 'Bertindak dulu mikir belakang,' udah jadi trade marknya. Benar-benar nggak make otak. Dia juga cerobohnya minta ampun. Beberapa kali misi mereka gagal gara-gara ulah Naruto yang super sembrono itu.

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari pun ia sangat parah. Naruto itu sangat jorok. Banyak sampah bertebaran di apartemennya yang sempit. Barang bersih dan kotor campur aduk jadi satu. Persis seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Ia pun tak pernah melihat isi kulkasnya sampai susu kadaluarsa pun ia minum.

Udah gitu gayanya itu..errr bagaimana bilangnya ya? Ah, ya sangat tidak fashinable. Dia itu entah kenapa penggemar warna orange sejati. Warna yang sangat ngejreng se-ngejreng rambutnya yang pirang keemasan, sungguh sangat mencolok mata dan mengganggu pemandangan. Sama sekali tidak up to date soal fashione terbaru. Singkatnya, Naruto itu kudet.

Tapi, yang paling tidak tertolong itu sikapnya. Tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam didukung dengan mulut toa dan beo-nya, itu yang paling mengesalkan. Sakura sampai harus beberapa kali memukul kepalanya hanya untuk membuatnya diam dan tak membuat masalah.

'Masa yang seperti itu yang ditaksir Hinata? Rasanya kok nggak banget ya, selera Hinata.' Pikir semua kunoichi Konoha.

Kalo tidak suka Sasuke yang emo, Hinata kan bisa milih Neji. Biar ia dari kasta lebih rendah dari Hinata, Neji kan keren, cakep, pintar, jago pula. Minusnya dia Cuma satu kebanyakan bicara filosofi takdir. Shino ataupun Kiba yang satu tim dengan Hinata juga lumayan. Mereka cukup bisa diandalkan dan yeah agak keren. Shikamaru juga Oke. Biar kata pemalas dan suka bicara merepotkan, ia cerdas. Choji juga tidak buruk. Kalau ia mau diet dikit, ia cukup keren kok. Lee juga lumayan oke, kalau fashione-nya mau ganti dikit. Tapi, kenapa Hinata justru milih Naruto?

Hinata tersenyum tipis dengan ungkapan-ungkapan ketidak percayaan teman-teman kunoichi-nya. Ia dengan lembut berkata, "Naruto jauh lebih unggul dari mereka..."

"What the hell!" protes mereka memotong ucapan Hinata. Mereka tak terima, Naruto dibilang lebih unggul bahkan dari Sasuke. Itu penghinaan namanya.

"Jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk lebih memperhatikannya, maka kalian akan mendapatkan sisi-sisi terbaik dari Naruto Uzumaki. Ia tidak sejelek prasangka kalian. Aku tahu karena aku sudah jadi stalkernya sejak di academy dulu." jawab Hinata diplomatis.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Sakura tertarik. Sebenarnya ia juga mengakui, Naruto pun memiliki keunggulan yang tak dimiliki shinobi lainnya. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan yang lain khususnya Sasuke, Naruto jelas di urutan paling bawah dalam daftar cowok yang akan ia ajak kencan.

 **...*****...**

 **Penjelasan Hinata mode on**

 **# 1. Bakat tidak gampang marah**

Kalau Sasuke dan Neji memiliki bakat disukai cewek, kalau Naruto sebaliknya. Ia berbakat dibenci cewek. Tiap kali ia keluar dari apartemennya, ia sering jadi bulan-bulanan anak cewek. Mereka sering menggampar Naruto, melempari dengan batu, dll. He he he.. termasuk Sakura. Bahkan, meski ia bermaksud baik, tetap saja ia kena gampar juga.

Naruto datang menghampiri seorang calon kunoichi yang sedang berjalan dengan teman kunoichinya juga. Ia baru mau menyapa, eh tiba-tiba ia dapat... Bak buk bak bukkk... Tangan-tangan makhluk yang katanya berhati lembut itu, dengan tak berperasaan memukuli Naruto hingga Naruto babak belur.

"Kyaa... tanganku disentuh Naruto. Huekkk.., tubuhku terkontaminasi kuman-kumannya Naruto." jerit si gadis 1.

"Kyaa..., harus segera diberi antibiotik ah bukan desinfektan juga." balas temannya.

Keduanya mengabaikan kebaikan Naruto dan tetap asyik memukuli Naruto hingga Iruka sensei menyelamatkan muridnya dari bahaya. Setelah Naruto babak belur, mukanya lebam-lebam kemerahan dan ada darah mengucur, baru ia diberi kesempatan bicara, "Aku hanya mengembalikan sapu tanganmu yang jatuh."

Meski sudah dipukuli sedemikian rupa, dianggap bakteri kuman penyakit, Naruto tak pernah marah. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan segala kekerasan fisik yang ia terima. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan balas dendam. Dan, ia akan mengulangi hal yang sama, berbagi kebaikan pada sesama, meski hasilnya tak dibalas dengan kebaikan juga.

Coba kalau Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Pasti, ia sudah gosong jadi abu atau diberi genjutsu paling menyakitkan hingga orang itu memilih bunuh diri. Atau coba lakukan pada Neji, pasti kena Jyuuken tuch. Keduanya kan bukan orang-orang yang diberi kesabaran lebih. Kalau tak terima, otot yang bicara ah salah jurus yang bicara.

Para kunoichi manggut-manggut. Harus mereka akui, pernyataan Hinata itu benar. Naruto itu bukan tipe orang yang gampang marah ah bukan mungkin urat marahnya sudah putus kali ya. Ia hanya marah kalau itu menyangkut diri orang lain. Untuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto tak ambil pusing, tuh. _Always Calm down_.

 **# 2. Bakat pantang menyerah**

Naruto paling bodoh dalam hal menyerah. Apa yang sudah diyakini, tak bisa digoyahkan oleh apapun. Naruto tak pernah berhenti bermimpi menjadi shinobi yang hebat, melebihi Hokage-Hokage sebelumnya, meski ia payah dalam menggunakan jurus dan memiliki IQ jongkok tingkat akut.

"Kemarin kita sudah membahas mengenai sejarah awal pembentukan Desa Konoha. Kalian sudah hafal kan, klan mana saja yang turut berpartisipasi?" tanya Iruka pada murid-muridnya.

"Sensei, lihat! Naruto masih belum hafal." Kata salah satu murid merujuk pada Naruto yang duduk paling belakang dengan tumpukan buku di depannya. Ia mengenakan ikat kepala bertuliskan, 'Beri saya waktu untuk menghafalnya, Sensai!'

Seperti itulah Naruto. Dia selalu jadi yang terakhir, yang bisa mengingat materi. Kalau orang lain perlu waktu 15 menit, Naruto butuh waktu 7 jam. Kalau yang lain bisa mengerjakan PR dalam sehari, Naruto baru selesai seminggu, itu pun dengan catatan ia tak masuk sekolah. Benar-benar 'Dobe'.

Bukan hanya lemah dalam teori, Naruto juga payah dalam praktek. Jika Sasuke yang melempar shuriken 9 dari 10 mengenai sasaran. Kiba yang paling payah pun bisa 6/10. Tapi... Naruto lain. Ke sepuluhnya justru mengenai tubuh sang sensei yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. 'Eoh, itu memalukan sekali.'

Jika disuruh lari, dia yang larinya paling lambat. Bahkan diantara kunoichi yang fisiknya paling lemah seperti Hinata pun ia masih jauh tertinggal. Perbedaannya hanya satu, dari waktu ke waktu, akhirnya Naruto berhasil memperbaiki catatan waktunya sendiri. Catat, rekornya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, ia masih jauh tertinggal dari teman-teman academi-nya yang lain.

Tapi Naruto tetap tak menyerah. Ia tetap berpegang teguh pada mimpinya, bahwa suatu hari, wajahnya akan diukir di bukit Konoha, bersanding dengan para Hokage lainnya. Untuk itulah, Naruto berjuang. Ia membuat daftar latihan sendiri, meliputi latihan fisik dan juga jurus-jurus ninja.

Pagi, siang, dan malam, Naruto isi dengan latihan fisik yang sangat berat untuk anak seusianya. Semua itu untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Malamnya ia belajar materi yang diajarkan para sensei. Karena ia payah dalam menghafal, maka ia meng-cover-nya dengan mengulang-ulang menghafalnya dan mempraktekannya. Semua itu dia lakukan secara rutin seorang diri.

Berkat tekad itulah, sedikit demi sedikit, kemampuan Naruto mulai meningkat. Ia mulai menunjukan kemampuannya. Dia dengan latihan intensif-nya sendiri —tanpa perlu pengawasan seorang sensei— berhasil membuat banyak orang tak bisa memandangnya sebelah mata. Sasuke bahkan sempat merasa tersaingi.

 **#3. Bakat Menggerakkan Orang**

Ini bakat unik Naruto, yang tak dimiliki oleh shinobi-shinobi lainnya. Naruto dengan tekad bajanya, karakternya yang polos, tidak gampang marah, dan pendiriannya yang teguh telah memikat hatinya banyak orang. Dua legenda Sanin contohnya. Mereka terpikat oleh daya tarik sang Uzumaki satu-satunya di Konoha, hingga bersedia melatih dan melindungi Naruto dari belakang. Diam-diam mereka mencoba membantu Naruto dalam mewujudkan mimpinya.

Naruto-lah orang yang mampu melunakkan hati Hyuga Neji yang keras kepala dan apatis pada takdir. Dia yang awalnya bersikap dingin pada klan Souke karena tak sudi jadi babu mereka, kini jadi lebih bisa bersikap dewasa. Ia bersedia berkompromi dengan dirinya sendiri dan mulai bisa membangun mimpinya sendiri. Jika bermimpi pun tak berani, bagaimana ia bisa maju?

Naruto pula yang mampu menyadarkan Gaara yang beringas bin brutal, mengenal arti kasih sayang dan persahabatan. Dia yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyakiti orang lain, membunuh lawan tanpa ampun, kini belajar bertoleransi, mengendalikan emosinya, dan menyayangi anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

Naruto pula yang secara tak langsung menginsipirasi banyak orang untuk bermimpi. Sudah banyak sekali orang yang disadarkan Naruto yang tak bisa disebutkan satu-satu contohnya Hinata sendiri. Naruto itu teladan, inspirasi, motivasi orang-orang yang biasa masuk kelas pecundang untuk berjuang menakhlukkan masa depan.

Naruto hebat, kan? Wajar bukan jika Hinata memuja Naruto dari dulu hingga kini? Naruto bisa mengubah kelemahannya menjadi kekuatannya. Ia memang bodoh, payah dalam hal genjutsu, dan tak mengerti taktik. Tapi, untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, Naruto bisa jadi sangat kuat dan sulit dikalahkan.

Ia emang jorok, namun bukan karena karakternya seperti itu. Ia sudah jadi yatim piatu dari bayi. Sejak balita hidup seorang diri. Karena itu, tak ada yang mengajarinya mengurus rumah. Ia belajar otodidak mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sama sekali berbeda dengan shinobi lainnya yang selama ini hidup dengan keluarga utuh. Sasuke pun jika tidak dilatih mendiang ayahnya sejak kecil juga belum tentu ia bisa ngurus rumahnya dengan baik.

Mengenai kegemarannya pada warna orange? Itu kan masalah selera. Kita tak bisa mencela selera orang, baik atau tidak. Itu privasi. Jadi tak usah dibahas. Kita juga pasti tak senang kan kalau selera kita dicela orang lain? Bagus menurut kita, belum tentu bagus menurut orang lain. Yang penting kita nyaman saja make-nya. Udah selesai. Habis perkara.

Soal sikap? Itu juga masalah karakter. Naruto tumbuh tanpa keluarga. Jadi tak akan ada yang memarahinya jika dia berisik, membuat gaduh, atau ngorok saat tidur. Dia terbiasa hidup semaunya tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini itu. Jadi, ya ia tak mengerti caranya bertingkah laku sopan bin kalem.

Bisa juga tingkah berisiknya itu untuk menarik perhatian orang lain agar ia tak merasa hidup sendiri. Atau bisa juga itu bawaan orang tuanya. He he he… siapa tahu. Kan tak ada yang tahu identitas asli orang tuanya.

Jadi jangan mencela masalah karakter. Yang penting, Naruto bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik, itu sudah cukup. Lagipula kalau semuanya kalem seperti Shino, emo seperti Sasuke, kebanyakan mikir macam Neji, atau kebanyakan senyum tak jelas macam Sai, dunia pasti jadi membosankan. Anggap aja Naruto itu penggembira, peramai acara, pengubah suasana. Kalau tak ada Naruto, mana ramai?

...*****...

Semua kunoichi minus Hinata manggut-manggut. Mereka menerima penjelasan Hinata. Iya-ya. setelah dipikir-pikir, Naruto punya plus-nya juga. karakter-nya unik. Dan kalau mau diperhatikan lebih detail, Naruto cukup kerena saat ia mengenakan jubah. Wajah androgininya (manis seperti cewek di satu waktu dan tampan di waktu yang lain) juga unik. 'Hmm, pantas banyak cewek dan cowok yang diam-diam nge-fans sama dia.' Pikir para kunoichi minus Hinata.

"Tapi, kau harus bertindak cepat Hinata. Tembak cowok itu sebelum ia digaet orang lain." Saran Sakura.

"Sudah, tapi Naruto belum ngasih jawab."

"Bego. Kejar terus, sampai Naruto bilang iya atau tidak." Kata Ino memberi dorongan.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Soalnya..." kalimat Sakura dipotong oleh teriakan Naruto dari kejauhan yang berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Gyaa...! Tolong aku... Kenapa jadi begini?" Naruto dikejar-kejar oleh gerombolan para cewek dan cowok dengan mata love-love sambil membawa bungkus coklat Valentine yang telat.

"Yang nge-fans Naruto sangat banyak sekarang." Kata Sakura. Naruto yang kini berambut panjang, hasil meditasinya selama tiga tahun di gunung Myoboku dan belum sempat potong rambut, berubah jadi terlihat cantik menawan sekaligus handsome. Banyak yang naksir dia.

Hinata berdiri dengan mata berkobar-kobar. "Tidak bisa dibiarkan." Ujarnya jengkel sudah menyiapka kuda-kudanya untuk menjauhkan para fans girl dan fans boy Naruto. Para kunoichi yang tertinggal hanya memberi semangat Hinata dan mengibarkan sapu tangan sebagai pengganti bendera.

Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan...

 **THE END**

Maaf jika gantung lagi. Namanya juga one shoot. Biar masalah Hinata berhasil nolong Naruto apa nggak, Ai serahkan pada imaginasi para reader sekalian. Sampai ketemu lagi di fic Ai yang lain. Terakhir jangan lupa mohon reviewnya, please.


End file.
